The present invention relates to apparatus for mounting one or more containers on an arm of a shaker for shaking the containers and their contents and particularly relates to one or more sets of adapters for mounting on cradle heads of a shaker for shaking one or more containers carried by the adapters on the cradle heads.
Shakers having cradle heads for oscillatory movement are well known. In shakers of this type, an electric motor oscillates a shaker arm on which is mounted a pair of cradle heads. The cradle heads are generally mounted on slides for movement toward and away from one another so that containers of different sizes can be disposed on and mounted between the spaced cradle heads. In one form of prior cradle head, a plurality of fingers project outwardly from each head and have reversely turned flanges for gripping the ends of a container such as a paint can. While shakers of this type have proved eminently useful, they have not heretofore been specifically adapted for shaking a plurality of containers or containers of various sizes. Accordingly, there has developed a need for a shaking apparatus which can be adapted to shake a plurality of containers of different sizes and configurations.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided one or more sets of adapters for mounting on modified cradle heads of a conventional shaker so that one or more containers can be disposed between and supported by the adapters and shaken. To accomplish the foregoing, the cradle heads of a standard shaker are each modified to provide at least one of an arcuate projecting flange and an arcuate groove, and preferably both. One or more sets of adapters each including a pair of adapters are also provided. Each adapter of each set includes a mounting base having at least one of an arcuate groove and arcuate flange, preferably both, corresponding with the arcuate flange and groove, respectively, of the cradle heads.
Upstanding portions of the adapters from their mounting bases include one or more recesses serving as supports for the ends of containers disposed between the adapters. The recesses of the one or more of the adapters may have a through opening to accommodate smaller diameter projections on the containers, e.g., spray nozzle heads or caps sealing the containers. With a matched set of adapters upstanding from the cradle heads, it will be appreciated that the containers can be supported between the adapters with the containers being shaken by the oscillatory motion of the cradle heads mounted on the shaker. A set of adapters may also include a spacer extending between registering recesses of the opposed adapters. The spacer facilitates support of the adapters and also includes openings at one end or both ends to receive smaller containers such as vials for shaking.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, an adapter is provided for mounting between the cradle heads, the adapter supporting a tray which, in turn, supports a plurality of containers. The tray has conventional container supports along an upper side thereof. The adapter is mounted along the underside of the tray. The adapter has arcuate ends for reception in the arcuate grooves of the cradle heads whereby the adapter and tray are mounted to the shaker for shaking the containers carried by the tray.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided apparatus for mounting one or more containers on an arm of a shaker wherein the arm is mounted for oscillatory movement comprising a cradle carried by the shaker arm for oscillatory movement therewith, the cradle including a pair of cradle heads spaced from one another and mounted for movement toward and away from one another, one of the cradle heads including one of an arcuate groove and an arcuate flange facing another of the cradle heads, a pair of adapters for mounting to the cradle heads, respectively, one of the adapters having one of an arcuate flange and an arcuate groove, the one arcuate groove and arcuate flange of the one cradle head and the one arcuate flange and arcuate groove of the one adapter interfitting with one another, respectively, joining the one adapter and the one cradle head to one another and each adapter having at least one container end support for mounting a container therebetween enabling the one container for oscillatory movement with the shaker arm.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided apparatus for mounting one or more containers on an arm of a shaker wherein the arm is mounted for oscillatory movement comprising a cradle carried by the arm for oscillatory movement therewith, the cradle including a pair of cradle heads spaced from one another and mounted for movement toward and away from one another, each cradle head including an arcuate groove in spaced opposition to one another and an adapter carried by each cradle head having one or more supports for carrying one or more container ends, the adapters including projecting arcuate flanges for reception within the arcuate grooves of the cradle heads, respectively.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided apparatus for mounting one or more containers on an arm of a shaker wherein the arm is mounted for oscillatory movement comprising a cradle carried by the arm for oscillatory movement therewith, the cradle including a pair of cradle heads spaced from one another and mounted for movement toward and away from one another, each cradle head including an arcuate flange in spaced opposition to one another and an adapter carried by each cradle head having supports for carrying one or more container ends, the adapters including arcuate grooves for receiving the arcuate flanges of the cradle heads, respectively.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided apparatus for mounting one or more containers on an arm of a shaker wherein the arm is mounted for oscillatory movement comprising a cradle carried by the arm for oscillatory movement therewith, the cradle including a pair of cradle heads spaced from one another and mounted for movement toward and away from one another, each cradle head including an arcuate groove facing in opposition to one another, an adapter for carrying the one or more containers, the adapter including a mounting member having arcuate flanges at opposite ends thereof for reception within the arcuate grooves of the cradle heads, respectively.